1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium with a waveform editing program stored and a waveform editing system and, more particularly, to a computer-readable recording medium with a waveform editing program stored for implementing the editing of waveforms generated based on data input through an input device or data captured from an outside source and a waveform editing system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Hitherto, in order to efficiently design and evaluate an electronic control unit for controlling a vehicle engine and the like, simulations of behavior of a controlled apparatus using a simulator (or computations using a mathematized vehicle model) have been performed, in place of various kinds of measurements such as operating conditions with the electronic control unit connected to a real controlled apparatus such as a vehicle.
The simulator has features of a waveform editing system which generates and displays waveforms (such as analog signal waveforms or digital signal waveforms) of data of various types output to the electronic control unit.
The waveform editing system comprises a display device consisting of a CRT, an LCD and associated parts, an input device consisting of a keyboard, a mouse and associated parts, and a microcomputer which controls those. In a ROM inside the microcomputer, a waveform editing program for editing waveforms of data of various kinds output to the electronic control unit is stored, and in the microcomputer, the waveform edit processing based on the waveform editing program is conducted.
The microcomputer reads the waveform editing program from the ROM in response to a command of program startup from the input device, displays a waveform editing screen on the display device, and generates signal waveforms of data of various kinds output to the electronic control unit based on data input through the input device or simulated data for display on the waveform editing screen. However, since the conventional waveform editing system has limited operability in the waveform editing, an evaluator has carried out the waveform editing with finding its use inconvenient.
In the Japanese Kokai No. 98-148546, as an example of an improved screen display device for improving the workability, described are that a correlation diagram drawing area and a detailed data view area are arranged on a screen of a correlation diagram display device, and that when an arbitrary plot of a correlation diagram shown in the correlation diagram drawing area is selected by an operator, detailed data corresponding to the selected plot is numerically shown in the detailed data view area. However, in the detailed data view area, only the detailed data corresponding to the selected plot is shown. In order to display detailed data of other plots, a plot selection line must be placed at a desired plot by operating the cursor, as occasion demands, resulting in burdensome operations.
The conventional waveform editing system does not have a function of superimposing and displaying an analog waveform and binary waveforms when analog signals expressible with the analog waveform are output after converted to digital signals expressible with the binary waveforms, or when digital signals expressible with the binary waveforms are output after converted to analog signals, a function of displaying coordinate data of points constituting a waveform and the waveform on the same screen, a function of superimposing multiple waveforms for display so as to edit these waveforms easily with comparisons of them with one another, and a function of preventing errors in the editing of binary waveforms or easily editing binary waveforms or an analog waveform, resulting in no enhanced efficiency in editing operations.